


Sugary Smoothie

by GayCheerios



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Makoto’s good at cooking lmao, SO FLUFFY, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: Makoto makes something sweet for Byakuya, what could it be?





	Sugary Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> for my girlfriend AGAIN cuz i adore my babydoll 💖

Byakuya sips from his peach smoothie, ever since he got the damned thing Makoto has been making all sorts of smoothies and fillings for cakes, icings, and everything in between. He smiles as Makoto prevents him from taking another sip.

“Wait!” He says, taking the smoothie over to a little spot on the counter. He sees Makoto’s little figurative lightbulb flick on and sees the small brunette rush to the fridge and hide the item he’s holding from his lover. He hears a couple quick chops of a knife. He has half the mind to go over there and cut whatever Makoto is chopping up, but decides against it.

Makoto comes back to the little kitchen bar they have and places the drink in front of Byakuya. “Tada!” He says, making little jazz hands at the beverage. Byakuya looks down to see there’s a strawberry on the side of the glass, and a nice dollop of whipped cream. On the whipped cream is a thinly sliced strawberry in the shape of a heart. Little circle sprinkles are decorated all around the heart. 

He takes a sip and his eyes light up. “Makoto this is amazing.” He says with a smile. 

“Really?!” Makoto shouts excitedly, hugging his boyfriend.

Byakuya smirks, pressing his lips against his small boyfriend’s. “Of course, not as sweet as you darling.” He smiles cleverly.

Makoto shouts and rushes to their bedroom with a blush. 

“Makoto! I’m not finished with dessert!” Byakuya shouts, rushing after his lover.


End file.
